The Neighbor
'"The Neighbor"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180321cartoon21/is the ninth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 205th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to find out the name of their neighbor, Antlers Guy, but accidentally blow his witness protection cover. Plot The episode begins with an orange fire hydrant and a blue mailbox up close. The next scene shifts to Gumball and Darwin wearing winter coats because they are hiding from their next door neighbor, Gary. After recalling several embarrassing situations where they did not know his name (an awkward greeting, trying to save Gary from an oncoming train, and jumping out the school window when Principal Brown brings him to their class), Darwin realizes that Gary is standing right behind them, and the two boys immediately run away, but Gary explains that he has a package for them. Back at home, Darwin and Gumball are panting, and a dirty, aged Richard explains to the boys that he has been avoiding Gary too. Gumball decides to receive the package from Gary anyway, but Gumball still does not know his name, confusing Gary, who leaves the package with the other unopened packages. That night, Gumball and Darwin go through Gary's mail in an attempt to find his name written on a letter. However, all of them have no trace of his name, and the situation worsens when Darwin shreds the letters and puts the remains back into the mailbox, calling it the "perfect crime." Later at the mall, Gumball and Darwin, disguised as charity workers, try to convince Gary to sign a petition. Confused, Gary asks why, and Gumball explains that the Mayor of Elmore is going to knock the library down to build a hospital, then he will knock down the hospital, and build an orphanage, then finally build an luxury apartment. Gary caves in and signs the petition, but suddenly runs away, claiming they need direct action now. As Gumball and Darwin walk away, the Mayor, who has been listening in on the conversation, calls his associates and puts this exact plan into action. At the park, Gary is feeding the pigeons when Gumball pushes Alison into him, and he and Darwin attempt to wed the two, but Gary freaks out and runs away. After that, Gumball and Darwin pose as mailmen to get Gary to sign their delivery form. Gary ends up crying, believing he has been replaced as the neighborhood mailman. He signs, but his writing is unreadable due to the form getting wet from his tears. Gumball and Darwin begin putting up posters around town asking if anyone knows Gary's name. Two Russian agents drive up next to them, and tell them Gary's real name. The boys then find Gary at the mall, and address him by his real name: Harry Gedges. Gary asks them who told them his name, and Darwin tells him it was the Russian agents, who drive up at that moment. Gary runs away, and Gumball and Darwin follow him. As they evade the agents, Gary explains that the name "Gary Hedges" was a pseudonym given to him by the witness protection program after he testified in court against some bad people twenty years ago. The three return to Gary's house, only to find the Russian agents have tracked them there, due to Gumball writing Gary's exact address on the posters, as well as showing how to get into his house. Gary decides he's going to have to skip town, but Gumball comes up with another idea. As the Russian agents approach Gary's house, Gumball, Darwin, and Gary stick a dummy in Gary's likeness out the top window. Gary throws it onto a power line, and the Russian agents watch as the dummy is run over by several different vehicles. They then believe Gary is dead, and drive away. Gary is relieved that the plan worked, but Gumball tries to explain that that wan't how the plan was supposed to go. Before he can finish, Gary's house explodes as per Gumball's original plan. As Gary stares at the burning remains of his home, Gumball asks if he and Darwin should call him Harry Gedges or Gary Hedges. Gary responds he'd rather the two never talk to him again, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Gary Supporting Characters *Russian Agents Minor Characters *Mr. Robinson (mentioned) *Mrs. Robinson (mentioned) *Principal Brown *Banana Joe *Teri *Carmen *Carrie *Penny *Tobias *Richard *Tony *Felicity *Hot Dog Guy *Karen *Siciliana *Mayor of Elmore *Football Players *Billy *Alison *Pigeons *Leonard *Pantsbully *Hank *Soulless Office Worker Trivia *The Crocodile Woman's real name is revealed to be "Alison Sandra Gator". *This is the final full episode in which Donielle T. Hansley Jr. voices Darwin. *According to Gumball, this episode takes place in June. **Additionally, the clipboard reveals it is set on the 8th of June. *The sequence from the mall chase up to the ski lift scene is animated in 2.39:1, instead of 1.78:1. Continuity *This is Gary's second major role. The first one was in "The Extras." **It is also revealed that the character's name is actually "Harry Gedges." *On the clipboard Gumball and Darwin give to Gary when they are pretending to be postmen, Gumball's former real name— Zach W.— can be seen. Cultural References *The coustume that Gumball wears in the beginning of the episode resembles Captain Cold from DC Comics. *The scene where Gumball, Darwin, and Gary try to escape the Russian doberman agents is a reference to [[Wiki:The Grand Budapest Hotel|The Grand Budapest Hotel]], when Zero Moustafa and M. Gustave escape prison and head to a mountaintop monastery. *In the scene where the Russian agents find Gary, he says, “They found me, I don’t know how, but they found me”! This line is identical to a line from ”Back to the Future”. *Gumball and Darwin feeding Gary and Alison spaghetti is a reference to Walt Disney’s Lady and the Tramp. *The tune heard in the Russian agent's car near the end of the episode sounds like the Russian song Kalinka. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes